


A Feline Secret

by ChibiAhiru



Series: A Feline Secret [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Cat Ears, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Secrets, Shapeshifting, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiAhiru/pseuds/ChibiAhiru
Summary: James returns from a mission and finds his favourite Quartermaster with some interesting new features.





	A Feline Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is at heart a one-shot but more connected chapters may be added later.  
> No beta reader, so if you find any mistakes please notify me.

James had decided that he had been on 'vacation' long enough after his last completed mission when he waltzed in to MI6 to hand in his mission report and gear which he had received before the mission. 

With an amused smirk he thought about the reaction the young Quartermaster would have to the remains of the tech. Since the Quartermaster had been introduced to the double-o's, James had made it his mission to get under the young Boffins skin. 

Through his many different tries he quickly found that Q didn't respond well to sexual advances or flirting and would most likely turn a cold shoulder to either approach. However not appreciating and cherishing the tools he gives to each Agent before a mission, and especially telling him about the ridiculous ways in how the gadgets are lost or destroyed have resulted in some hilarious and utterly adorable rants. 

Watching the skinny man with the naturally wavy thick curls, sparkling green eyes and plump pink lips lecturing James with increasing amounts of intensity, turning his sharp cheeks a lovely shade of red is one of James' favourite reactions. 

James will usually try his best to keep a straight face but in some instances it is very difficult and as soon as Q catches on he will throw his arms in the air with a sigh then place them on his hips like a mother scolding a child while growling at James to get out of Q-Branch. 

This morning James was predicting a similar interaction with the Boffin so he was taken by surprise when he walked into Q-Branch in the early hours of the morning only to find Q slumped over a desk sleeping soundly. He could see some other members of Q-Branch working by another desk but they paid him little mind as he approached the Quartermaster. 

In the time that James had worked with the young man he can not recall ever seeing the man sleep, he seems to always be available for any crisis where a double-o might need his support. Logically he knows the Boffin has to sleep at some point but it is a different matter seeing it first hand. 

As he walked closer to the desk his sharp eyes caught a flickering movement between the soft looking curls atop the young mans head. James stopped in his tracks for a second, doubting he even saw anything before continuing his approach. 

As he gets closer he observed the flicker again but this time he was able to recognize the movement as an ear flicker, and not just any ear flicker. As he stood over the Boffin he was able to see an pointy and furry ear blending in seamlessly with the Boffins hair colour only slightly peaking through the strands of hair. 

Now this was a surprise to the seasoned Agent. In his day he has crossed paths with many shifters, some who broadcast their second nature for all to see and some who only shift when in company of trusted friends or family. 

Since James didn't even have the slightest inkling that Q was a shifter before this moment he is inclined to believe Q belongs to the second category. 

As he stands besides the young man and bends closer to get a better look a the newly discovered appendage, the ear suddenly make a whirling motion and two things happen at once. The minions a few desks away yelp in surprise before a small device of some kind goes up in smoke. Q immediately straightens in his chair and focuses on the minions assessing if they need any help.  
The Boffin seems to deem the minions able to handle it themselves and instead opens his mount to yawn showing James his elongated and sharp teeth. 

As the Boffin regains his focus from his abruptly disturbed nap he becomes aware of James presence next to him. Q jumps in his seat and hisses at James, James raises and eyebrow while observing the young man. The Quartermaster stares back with a look of surprise before realizing what he had done. The resulting blush that bloomed across the pale cheeks was in short, adorable. 

The Boffin finally found his voice and exclaimed “007! You are back!?”

It was as much a question as it was a statement. James smirked “Yes” 

Q regained some of his composure “We have been searching everywhere for you!” he half shouted half growled. “Where have you been?, Why didn't you notify us about your whereabouts?, Are you Ok?” 

Before the Boffin could continue to fire questions his way James stopped him by answering “I took some time off”, Like it would be obvious. Q didn't look impressed. 

Before the younger man could start another rant James hoped to divert the attention from his spontaneous vacation to their usual banter about the ruined tech. However a more interesting question was burning on James' tung. 

James knows that shifters usually have great control over when, where and how they shift but during extreme stress, fright or during prolonged time without proper sleep shifters may show more of their animalistic traits unconsciously. So betting on the third reason James decided to joke with the younger man a bit.

“Do you usually take cat naps in the office Q?” James asked stressing the cat part a bit. The gears quickly turned in the Boffins head and a look of dread when he realized that he must have transformed unconsciously quickly morphed his face. 

Before James could ask anymore questions the Boffin had turned tail and ran towards his small office. The minions working a few rows down turned their attention to James as they observed their leader slam his office door. 

James couldn't care less about the audience and walked towards the small office. Picking the lock was easier than expected. As James entered the dimly lit office he quickly noted that the Boffin was nowhere in sight. With an office that small there is nowhere for a grown man to hide, not even one as skinny as the Quartermaster. 

Therefore the obvious conclusion to the Boffins whereabouts was that he had fully transformed and was now small enough to hide under the desk or under the small couch in the corner.  
James decides that he will probably not be able to reach the Boffin turned cat so his only choice was to try an lure him out. Looking around the office James tried to locate something which would draw the cat's attention. 

Remembering that he had a laser pointer on his mission approved weapon and after remembering some videos 006 had shown him featuring cat's running around like crazy trying to catch the moving object he concluded that this might be the fastest way to get the Boffin out of his hiding place. 

With a smirk James dismantled the laser pointer form the gun and activated it. He directed the pointer to the floor just in front of the couch. It took a few flicks of moving the pointer back and forth stopping at different places. 

The lucky guess paid off, his first partial view of the cat was when a long and slim front paw swiped at the red dot as it moved along the floor. 

James passed the pointer in front of the same spot in quick succession and the Quartermaster turned cat tried to catch the dot every time it changed direction.  
When James drew a circle on the floor causing the dot to move away from the edge of the couch a skinny, long legged, short haired brown cat followed in pursuit, eyes wide and pupils dilated.

James let Q chase the pointer for a few more moments before deciding to catch the feline. Totally focused on the red dot the Boffin didn't notice as James moved it closer to himself and by the time the Quartermaster took notice of his presence it was too late. James scooped the feline up into his arms. Q mewled and tried to wiggle out of his arms but stopped as James found a spot behind his ear to scratch at and soon the feline was purring contently, any thoughts of escape forgotten. 

James had not prepared for his day to take a turn like this but now that he was sitting on the old couch in Q's small office with a purring feline in his arms, he found that he unexpectedly liked it.  
Now he just needed to figure out why the Boffin had been hiding that he had a second nature. 

Applying some common logic to the situation, the Agent knows that different kinds of shifters hold certain stereotypes in society. Similar to their animal counterparts, dog which are the most common shifter kind, are considered loyal, obedient and great at teamwork, something which is favourable when working in key positions. 

Cats on the other hand which is the second most common kind are considered to be aloof, lazy, unpredictable and antisocial. Thus James could somewhat understand Q's reluctance to inform others about his second nature. Even though in recent year many have advocated these stereotypes to be untrue and shifter as any other human have different personalities which are more complex than their second nature. Although some progress have been made, there are still some employers who discriminate against some species of shifters, believing that they are not fit for certain jobs. 

James doesn't think that MI6 hold any kinds of prejudice towards certain shifters knowing that there are quite a few shifters of different species among the staff. Hell even two of the current double-o Agents are shifters, something which comes in handy during missions. 

As James continue to contemplate the reasons for Q's secrecy the feline in his lap had regained his calm and higher brain function. He was surprised to find himself on his back purring loudly in the arms of MI6's most proficient killer. 

The last thing he remembers is running from James to his office in a fit of panic, he remember shifting and hiding under the couch wanting to be safe. He can't figure out what happened next, he can only remember fragments of joy and excitement, lingering emotions similar to when he is inventing something new.

Deciding that nothing will be solved by thinking about it too hard he indulged in the ear scratches for a few moments longer. He knows the double-o Agent is unlikely to let this go without a proper explanation so he steels himself for the inevitable. 

James could feel the moment when the Quartermaster became aware of himself again. The cat in his arms tensed up for a short moment while orienting himself. The green eyes darted around assessing the situation before settling down, all be it slightly more tense than before. 

When the feline decided the roll out of James' arms he didn't stop him and as Q took perch on the couch next to the Agent, tail wrapped tightly around his paws, James waited patiently for the Boffins next move.

Q seemed to come to some kind of decision as he jumped off the couch, padded across the office and disappeared out of sight behind the desk. 

He stood up, back in his human form pulling his white lab-coat tighter around himself while actively avoiding looking at James. Sensing that he would need to tread carefully around the skittish Boffin James decided to wait for the younger man to make the first move. He watched the man start to talk several times closing his mouth several times before managing to whisper. 

“P-p-please don't tell anyone” green eyes darted up to gauge the Agents reaction and found James looking right back at him. Q quickly averted his gaze waiting for the Agent to respond. 

James observed the younger man and realized this situation couldn't be taken lightly and any kind of humour to lighten the mood would not be appreciated. To gain the younger mans attention James spoke softly. “Q”

When the young man refused to look at James so he tried again. “Q, please look at me”.  
The Boffin shyly turned his gaze towards the Agent and James continued to speak in the same soft tone trying to convey his sincerity “I promise you, I will never tell anyone unless you permit me to” 

Q seemed mutely assured by the words as James observed his tense shoulders slump slightly but his defensive posture was still present. James would like to understand the reason for all the secrecy and wondered if Q would be willing to share his reasoning with him. 

“Is there any specific reason why your shifter status is a secret?” Q seemed reluctant to answer but eventually decided that he needed to give the Agent some kind of answer. 

“It's a personal preference rather than a secret” the Boffin ends up confessing. James's curiosity isn't quelled in the slightest but he is willing to let the subject go for the time being. Instead he would like to understand the cause for the spontaneous change.

“Is there any reason for why you shifted unconsciously?” he continued to prod. Q wet his lips before responding. 

“It has happened before.” he paused “It is mostly due to lack of sleep or prolong time without shifting or a combination of both” he explained quietly. James was slightly surprised and unsettled by the information, he had no idea that shifters needed to shift regularly or they might lose control over their shift. 

“When was the last time you shifted properly?” he pressed the Boffin hoping it wouldn't be too much. Q hesitated for a moment fiddling nervously with the sleeve of his jumper before answering. 

“Eight, Eight months give or take” Q confessed. “Does anyone else know you are a shifter?” James continued to ask. Q faltered before shaking his head in a negative. 

Even though more questions were piling up in the Agents head he refrained from asking anymore. 

Instead he felt the need to make sure that the young Quartermaster understands that he can trust and rely on James to help him if needed. James had a feeling that Q was in need of someone he could trust and open up to.

The Agent realized that even though they have been working closely together for over a year now he knows surprisingly little about the Boffin. James decided that his new personal mission would be to get to know the young man on a more personal level. 

Before that though he needed to ensure that the young Boffin understood that James would be there to support him. 

“Would you like some more ear scratches?” he asked. Ensuring that the offer couldn't be interpreted in any other way then serious. Q's head whipped up so fast in surprise that James thought he might have twisted his neck. 

“You.. You would do that?” he asked apprehensively without meeting James´s eyes. James was perplexed by the amount of surprise in the Boffins words. To assure the insecure shifter he answered with a simple “Yes”.

Q hesitated before once again disappearing behind the desk. A moment later, green eyes peered at James from around the desk leg before the feline emerged from his hiding place. 

Q turned cat walked cautiously up to the couch stopping a few times to asses the surroundings and James before continuing. The behaviour screamed insecurity and fear. James wondered what had happened in the young shifters life to make him so cautious. 

When the feline reached the couch he gracefully jumped up next to the Agent, there he stops unsure of what to do next. James takes matters into his own hands and before the Boffin could get cold feet he scoops the feline back into his arms and swiftly find the spot behind the cats ear again. 

As the sound of purring fills the quiet office James know that this is the beginning of something special.


End file.
